A Different Kind of World
by 7he 7ru7h
Summary: This is about a girl named Pandora, who lives in a terrible side of the world ruled by a dictator who tries to make everything perfect. She becomes very unhappy that she has no freedom to just be who she is. She knows that she is not perfect... But is she really willing to go to the forest, risking her life among demons and the "Ravens" just for her freedom to be who she is?


**Hey, hey, Hey! Alright, I am not getting a lot of reviews or followers, and it would mean so much to me if you guys review! It tells me whether my story is good or not, which is nice to know. Well, I am doing something a little different with this one. I am adding "Alice: Human Sacrafice" in this. I am changing up the story. You can go on Youtube and look at the song, it is really cool so I highly recommend it. And… Yeah! So I do not own any of the Characters except for Pandora!**

**P.S~ Jay is my friend in real life and she has written an excellent Creepypasta story called "Running Away with Slender Man". So check it out!**

Chapter Seven:

The Fifth Alice:

Pandora's POV:

I just killed a man who begged for his freedom. He is free now. Everyone ate him already. I was not that hungry… It is late now. About… 12:49 am right now. I think I am going to go to bed… Wait… I do not think I even have a room yet.

_"Hello. Um… Where is my room?" _I asked Jay.

_"Oh! I guess we did not think about that yet… Here, you can sleep with Sally." _Jay said to me.

_"Who is Sally?"_ I asked with a little fear.

_"Oh. She is really sweet. You will like her a lot."_ Jay said to me smiling and going up the stairs to show me my room.

When we got to the room, there were two small beds. They were nice. There was a closet, dresser, and night stand as well. There was a small young girl. She was very pretty, but had bruises and scratches on her, as if something had attacked her. She kindled a teddy bear in her hands. She smiled at me so innocently.

_"Well… You two get to know each other. I got to go down stairs, Jeff needs me." _Jay said to us both and left the room.

_"Hello. My name is Sally. What is your name?" _Sally asked me.

_"My name is Pandora. I am your new roommate." _I said to Sally.

_"Oh! Okay! You look really tired though… Maybe you should get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow." _Sally said to me.

_"Yes. That would be good. I am going to go to bed. It was nice meeting you. Goodnight Sally, sweet dreams." _I said to Sally and went to bed.

"What… Where am I…" I said to myself. I am in some kind of colorful world, filled with so many flowers and trees. There is a huge gate before me. It has a Red Spade on it. The thing that scared me the most is that I changed. I am wearing a purple dress with white lacing on it. My hair is curled, and has white ribbons in it. I have a purple key on my hand, like it is a tattoo of a very detailed key. I have no clue what was going on. Should I go through the door? I do not understand all that is going on. I push the gate open, and I see all of these dead flowers, slaughtered people and animals, and a red trail of blood in front of me. It is a horrific scene of reds and blacks. I am following the trail to see where it leads to. Everywhere I look, all I see is death. I reached a reached another gate. It looked the same, except for it was blue, and has a blue diamond in the middle. Right next to the gate, there is a prison cell. There is blood all over the cell walls, and the lock that kept whatever was in there inside, is broken. I saw the words inside the cell written in blood saying, "The first Alice." Who is the first Alice? What is going on? In the back of the cell, I see a skinned person… "What the! Ahhh!" I screamed. I think it is best if I leave this place and go through the gate.

Sally's POV:

My roommate is nice do not get me wrong, but she keeps screaming. I think that there is something wrong with her. It is 5 in the morning and Jay is going to wake her up soon to go hunting. I think I should wake her up.

_"Pandora, wake up. You Jay wants you to go with her. Hello? Pandora? Come on, please wake up? Uh… Pandora?" _I said to Pandora, shaking her arm.

She is not waking up. It is like she is in a different world. Okay, this is scaring me now. She should have woken up by now. I mean, she is screaming and shaking every once in a while, and that is not normal. Not for a human. I need to get Jay.

_"Jay! Something is wrong with Pandora. She is screaming and shaking badly, and I tried to wake her up, but she is not getting up. It is like she cannot hear me." I said in fear._

_"You are joking, right? Please tell me that this is a joke!" _Jay said worried.

_"No. I am serious. You need to check her out. I am really worried." _I said to Jay.

_"Alright. This could be really serious, or nothing. Wait, do you hear that?" _Jay asked.

_"Yes. That is Pandora." _I said.

After some continued screaming, Jeff came in the room looking really tired.

_"Who in the heck is screaming?"_ Jeff asked angrily.

_"It is Pandora." _I said.

_"Well can you tell the kid to stop… I am trying to sleep and she is waking up everyone." _Jeff said.

_"We would if we could, but she cannot wake up. Sally tried waking her up, but she would not wake up." _Jay said.

He looked puzzled for a minute, and then we decided to go upstairs to our room, and see if all of us could wake her up. We made noises, sang, threatened, yelled, screamed, laughed, banged on items, moved her, and anything else that seemed possible. Nothing worked. What are we going to do? Is she dying? I do not know, but I am really scared.

Jay's POV:

The Pandora is not waking up. We tried everything and I only know of one thing… But there is no possible way that… No, she cannot be in Alice's Wonderland. If so, she will not make it out. What if she is? She must be the fifth Alice… How did she unlock the dream world? I guess she was more special than I thought.

_"Jeff, are you thinking what I am thinking? I think I know what could be going on." _I said in fear.

_"No. What do you think it is?" _Jeff said.

_"I think that she is part of Alice's Wonderland. Look at her hand. That key belongs to the fifth Alice. There has not been a fifth Alice. The person had to unlock it. No one even knows what happens to the fifth Alice. She could be dying right now, but we do not even know." I said in fear._

Jeff looked at her hand and tried to see whether the marking was real or fake. It was real. It was a purple key that had a lot of detail in it. It was really pretty, but worried me. She was the next Alice. We cannot talk to her and get her through this. She is on her own. We cannot wake her up, and she probably cannot wake up, unless she comes to the actual "Wonderland" and lives. "Wonderland" is like the freedom zone. She has a choice to stay there, or to come back here. I am scared that she is going to choose to stay there. That is freedom. That is what she has been wanting for so long. I never felt like this for any perfect or human. This one really got to me. I hope she makes the right choice.

**Well guys! That is it! Sorry, if you do not understand the whole "Alice" thing, you will understand more in the next chapter! Or you can go online and look up "Alice: Human Sacrifice and it would make a little more sense. Some of the stuff in here are based on that, but some of it is based on my mind. So, yeah! Make sure to review and check out my friends story "Running Away With Slender Man." It is really good!**


End file.
